Apa yang terjadi?
by ganbatte ne
Summary: Apakah itu dia? Apakah benar? Tapi kenapa dia ...?
1. Chapter 1

**"Apa yang terjadi?"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 1  
**

'Hufh…. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan melelahkan. Kenapa pelajaran tambahan hari ini diisi oleh Gai-sensei selama dua jam. Sangat sangat membosankan. Sepertinya aku bisa mati bosan kalau lebih lama ada di kelas ini bersama Gai-sensei'

Aku berjalan menuju parkiran, mau ngambil sepedaku. Gara-gara tadi ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan besok, aku jadi pulang telat dech. "Hmm… jam 5" ucapku saat melihat jam tangan manis yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Segera kuambil dan kukayuh sepedaku, ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang pegal-pegal ini.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapaku saat aku melewati jalan di depan sekolahku menawarkan kesegaran pada tubuhku yang letih akibat bertarung dengan buku-buku tebal seharian. Aku pun terbuai dan memperlambat laju sepedaku. Lama aku meraskan kesegaran yang menerpa tubuhku, hinga aku teringat satu hal. Aku harus mengembalikan buku catatan sahabatku yang kupinjam kemarin! Oh…. Tidak! Padahal aku sudah setengah jalan menuju rumahku. Masa aku harus balik lagi? Tapi karena aku tak mau diomeli Ino gara-gara bukunya g kukembalikan, akhirnya aku memutar arah sepedaku. Menuju rumah Ino, sahabatku itu.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang err cukup besar dengan taman yang luas dan dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Sungguh cantik. Aku sedang malas masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kalau sudah amsuk ke dalam aku g mungkin bisa keluar dengan mudah karena Ino pasti mengajakku melakukan segala hal bersamanya. Maklumlah dia anak tunggal jadi sering kesepian. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga anak tunggal. Memang sangat menyenagkan, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Aku sedang malas. Aku meraih Hpku yang terkurung dalam sakuku dan segera mengiim sms untuk Ino.

**To : Ino (085649xxxxxx)**

_**Hei, aku ada di dpan rumahmu. Cepat keluar.**_

Aku menunggu balasan dari Ino. Drrrrtttttt….. drrrrrrrttttttt …

**From : Ino (085649xxxxxx)**

_**Masuk aja, aku mles keluar**_

Aku segera membalasnya

**To : Ino (085649xxxxxx)**

_** Kalau g mau keluar, aku pulang :P**_

_** Aku tunggu max 5 mnit**_

Tak lama setelah aku mengirim balasan tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang datang menghampiriku dengan wajah kesal. Aku hanya menatap cuek seolah aku tak bersalah. Aku menjukurkan buku catatannya dis ela-sela pagar rumahnya.

" Yang pinjam buku kan kau. Harusnya kau yang masuk." Semburnya setelah sampai di depanku.

"Hehehehe. Aku males masuk Ino sayang. Nich cepetan diambil bukunya. Pegel nich. Thanks bukunya." Lagi lagi aku hanya memasang tampang watados.

"Sama-sama." Balasnya lagi.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Iya. Hati-hati, Ra. Jangan nabrak tiang ya." Candanya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali memperhatikan jalan yang aku lewati.

Oh ya, sahabatku tadi namanya Yamanaka Ino. Ia temanku sejak aku duduk di bangku Junior High School of Konoha. Ia sangat cantik dan periang. Rambutnya yang indah dan panjang itu sering dibuat kuncir kuda. Dia itu ratu gosip lho. Heran juga aku yang notabene adalah seorang kutu buku bisa akrab dengannya. Dia sangat suka bunga. Tau sendiri kan rumahnya yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga.?

Hmm… daritadi aku cerita tapi belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Haruno sakura. Sekolah di Senior High School of Konoha. Tepatnya kelas XI IPA 1. Umurku 16 tahun. Rambutku warna pink dan mataku warna emerald. Kata orang aku cantik *bletak* hehehe. Sebenarnya banyak cowok yang menyukaiku tapi jarang yang menyatakan cinta karena aku ini termasuk pendiam dan lebih suka berkutat dengan buku daripada anak laki-laki.

Jalan di Konoha sebagian besar memang sangat nyaman. Seperti jlan yang kulalui ini. Pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak di sepanjang jlan melindungi pengguna jalan di bawahnya dari terik matahari. Jadi kapanpun lewat jalan ini pasti menyenangkan. Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarku. Tiba-tiba aku terpaku. Aku hampir saja kehilanagan kendali atas sepedaku. Untung saja reflekku cukup cepat. Orang yang naik sepeda dari arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Dia? ? pakah ini kenyataan? Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Masih jelas terekam di otakku kalau aku sangat mengenal orang itu. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentangnya berputar di kepalaku. Saat kami tertawa bersama. Bercanda bersama. Sungguh menyenagkan.

Aku menata matanya. Ternyata ia juga menatapku. Mata itu mengurungku. Sama. Masih sama dengan 6 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja matanya terlihat lebih tegas dan dewasa. Namun hanya sekejap saja. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh sangat sakit rasanya. Diabaikan olehnya.

Aku berharap ia akan berhenti dan menyapaku atau setidaknya menoleh padaku seperti dulu. Aku memberanikan menoleh ke belakang dan aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang kokoh itu. Dengan santainya ia tetap menagyuh sepedanya, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dan aku hanya angin lalu.

Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku salah orang. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku pasti salah orang. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar seperti ini? Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Pakah itu benar dia atau hanya orang lain yang mirip dengannya?

Segera kupercepat ayuhan sepedaku dan mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan. Lupakan Sakura! Lupakan! Bentakku pada diriku sendiri. Sekarang aku hanya ingi mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sudah terlalu lelah ini.

**TBC**

**hmm...**

**padahal fict satunya lom kelar**

**hehehe**

**review ya ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Apa yang terjadi?"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

**A/N: dua bulan g nglanjutin ni fict**

**yang dah baca n review thanks ya**

Kenny Rid : salam kenal juga, iy q g sempet baca ulang maaf ya

yup aku coba untuk bikin suasana, aku maang g bisa deskripsiin dengan baik

Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur tanpa pusing melepaskan seragamnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi. Ia masih ragu apakah orang yang ia lihat itu benar dia? Orang yang selama ini dibayangkan olehnya berada di hadapannya? Meski hatinya menyangkal, namun otaknya menekankan bahwa itu adalah dia. Mata biru shapire yang indah, yang mampu menarik siapapun ke dalam mata itu. Rambut kuning jabrik itu, apalagi tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya. Naruto, nama itulah yang terbersit di benaknya.

Sakura meraih boneka teddy bear yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sampingnya. Ia perhatikan boneka itu. Warnanya pink, senada dengan rambutnya. Boneka itu menggengam sebuah bantal berbentuk hati bertuliskan 'I Love U'. sudah enam tahun boneka itu berada di tangannya. Dan tanpa sadar ia selalu menjaga boneka itu seperti barang yang sangat berharga. Kenangan 5 tahun lalu pun terulang di benaknya.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seisi kelas V Elemetary School of Konoha bertepuk tangan. Seorang anak perempuan yang manis dengan ramut pink sebahunya berdiri di depan kelas, memamerkan senyum termanisnya. Semua mata menatap kagum padanya. Ia telah menjuarai lomba matematika tingkat ES se-Konoha. Otak anak ini memang sangat encer. Soal matematika bentuk apapun mampu diselesaikannya. Tentu saja ia tak mendapatkannya dalam waktu sekejap. Ia sangat rajin belajar hingga ia mampu menjuarai lomba ini.

Saat istirahat, teman-teman Sakura segera mendekati tempat duduk Sakura untuk mengucapkan selamat. Sakura senang sekali atas tindakan temna-temannya ini. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa agak kecewa karena ornag yang ia harapkan mengucapkan selamat justru duduk tenang di tempat duduknya sambil menatap langit di luar sana.

**Naruto's POV**

'Nyebelin banget sich. Mereka semua merubung Sakura seperti semut merubung gula. Padahal aku kan juga pengen ke sakura' teriak batinku kesal. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Sakura. 'Dia manis sekali'. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk untuk ke tempat duduknya hingga pulang sekolah. Aku hanya bersikap puru-pura cuek, padahal kan engga.

Sepulang sekolah, saat aku ingin menemuinya, lagi-lagi ada gangguan. Sekarang Kiba berjalan ke tempat duduk Sakura. Ia tampak berbicara dengan Sakura dan Sakura tertawa! Aku sebal sekali melihatnya. Langsung saja aku berdiri dan menggebrak meja yang aku piker pelan, ternyata cukup keras. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku hanya berpura-pura cuek dan segera melangkahkan kai ke luar kelas sambil menahan sakit di tanganku. Sempat kulirik Sakura dan kulihat ia menahan tawa saat melihatku. 'emangnya lucu apa' rutukku kesal.

Setibanya di rumah aku segera mengganti pakaianku dan kembali melesat keluar setelah mengambil uang tabunganku yang tak seberapa. Saat hendak berangkat, ada seseorang berambut merah panjang menahanku di depan pintu dan menyertku ke dalam. Jangan salah paham. Ia kaa-sanku. Bukan setan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah daripada dimarahi kaa-san. Rupanya kaa-san menyuruhku untuk makan siang dulu, aku pikir kaa-san akan melarangku keluar rumah. Kaa-san ku baik ya?

Makan siang selesai. Setelah pamit pada kaa-san aku segera melesat keluar rumah. Sudah kuputuskan untuk member Sakura hadiah atas keberhasilannya ini. Aku berjalan mengelilingi toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang untuk anak perempuan. Aku jadi bingung sendiri mau beli apa. Salahku juga tak Tanya kaa-san, tapi kalau tanya kaa-san pasti panjang urusannya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat benda apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Kalau tidak salah Sakura bilang ingin…mmmmmm….apa ya… "akh!" pekikku tak sadar. Reflek aku jadi pusat pertaian. Aku segera menyingkir dari tempat tadi dan mulai mencari toko yang menjual barang yang kuinginkan. Setelah berputar-putar aku menemukannya. Sebuah teddy bear. Ya itulah yang diinginkan Sakura. Dia pernah mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa dia mengatakannya padaku? Tentu saja karena aku ini teman dekatnya.

Aku menemukan dua buah teddy bear, besar berwarna biru dan kecil berwarna pink. Uang yang aku miliki tak cukup untuk membeli yang besar, aku tak mau minta uang ke kaa-san. Ku putuska membeli boneka yang kecil, lagipula warnanya senada dengan rambut Sakura. Segera kulangkahkan kaki ke kasir sekalian minta dibungkuskan. Aku kan tidak bisa. Hehe.

Aku pulang dengan wajah berseri. Tak kupedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatku. Sampai di rumah, kaa-san bingung melihatku yang senyam-senyum gaje. Meskipun aku ini anak yang ceria, tapi tak pernah seceria ini. Kaa-san melihat bungkusan yang ada di tanganku. Tiba-tiba kaa-san tersenyum menggoda. Kurasakan firasat buruk, segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar sebelum kaa-san meledekku. Melihat tempat tidur mataku berbinar. Setelah kuletakkan hadiah untuk Sakura, aku segera merebahkan diri di tempat favoritku itu dan berpetualang kea lam mimpi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Normal POV**

Matahari yang sedang semangat bersinar mampu menularkan semangatnya pada warga Konoha pagi ini. Mereka segera memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini, para siswa berangkat ke sekolah dan para pekerja berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Langit cerah tanpa awan pun menambah semangat mereka pagi ini.

Namun, sepertinya itu semua tak berlaku pada anak laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning ini. Seragamnya memang rapi, namun wajahnya sangat berantakan. Memunculkan aura aneh di sekitarnya yang tidak menyenangkan di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan dengan gontai. Ia kembali teringat ucapan kaa-san dan tou-sannya tadi malam. 'Dua hari lagi kita pindah ke Oto karena tou-san dipindahkan ke sana. Maaf Naru, kami tau hal ini berat untukmu, tapi kami tak mungkin tega meninggalkanmu disini sendirian.'

"haaa…h." ia menghela nafas panjang. Mulai menata wajahnya dengan menunjukkan cengiran andalannya. Mungkin wajahnya sudah seperti biasanya, ia juga tak tau. Ia berlari sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, mencoba melupakan kata-kata tou-san yang masih terngiang di telinganya dan menjadi Naruto yang biasanya.

Sesampainya di kelas ia segera berseru "Ohayou, minna" dengan suara yang tak bias dibilang pelan. Setiap mata hanya memandangnya bosan. 'Pagi-pagi sudah ribut' yang diperhatikan hanya menunjukkan cengiran andalannya dan segera melangkah ke tempat duduknya. Mata biru shapirenya menyapu seisi kelas, tak menemukan emerald yang dicarinya. Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar darinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20 tapi Sakura belum dating, padahal biasanya dia datang pagi. Naruto mulai cemas. 'Sakura kok belum dating? Apa dia ga masuk? Sakura sakit?' ia mulai berprasangka negative. Tanpa sadar ia berceloteh sendiri dengan suara yang pelan. Semua yang ada di kelas hanya menatap Naruto heran. Naruto diam? Mencurigakan.

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, menampakkan seorang anak perempuan yang ngos-ngosan. Tampak jelas dia telah berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Mata emeraldnya menatap meja guru dengan wajah lega. Dia tak terlambat. Ia segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Tak berapa lama sensei yang ditunggu pun datang.

-Skip time-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering. Para siswa segera memasukkan buku mereka ke dalam ta sdengan cekatan. Para sensei pun segera keluar kelas. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Akan diberikan atau tidak ya? Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri berjalan ke bangku Sakura saat Sakura berdiri hendak pulang. "Sakura, bias ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Naruto dengan ragu. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas dan Naruto mengajak Sakura ke taman yang ada di dekat sekolahnya. Naruto mengambil bungkusan yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarna biru, sebiru matanya, menjulurkan tangannya kea rah Sakura. Sakura yang bingung pun hanya menerima hadiah dari Naruto itu. "Untukmu, selamat atas keberhasilannya,' ucap Naruto dilengkapi cengirannya. Sakura tersenyum atas hadiah itu. Saat Naruto hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, terdengar sebuah suara yang menyerukan namanya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan kaa-san dan tou-sannya berdiri di pintu taman, seketika wajahnya kembali murung. Kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya menguap begitu saja dan tergantikan oleh, " Sakura aku pulang duluan ya." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menatap heran pada Naruto, ' apa yang hendak diucapkannya?'

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura menghela nafasnya. 'Esoknya dia tak masuk sekolah dan ternyata sudah pindah'. Lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri ia pun terlelap


End file.
